narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akagane Enmaku
Akagane Enmaku '''is an S-rank missing-nin from Iwagakure and a member of the Enmaku Clan. He and his best friend, Kaimetsu defected after a failed attempt at the Fifth Tsuchikage's. They were chased by ANBU and bounty hunter for years, but murdered them without hesitation. They later were known as '''The Kinjutsu Brothers because of their use of Iwagakure Kinjutsu. They later joined the Akatsuki (Yang) of their own free will, hoping they could change this world. Background Akagane was born as a member of the Enmaku Clan. His grades were always on top while he was in the academy and was given the title "Iwagakure's Strongest Genin" by the Tsuchikage himself. He was put on a team with Kaimetsu, who had a special kekkei genkai; so they both faced the similar requirements the village had for them for the sake of the village. He later went into Iwakagure's ANBU and soon became on of its most powerful members. As part of the ANBU, Akagane had taken tough missions during his carrier. However, after being ordered to kill his best friend for stealing the village kenjutsu. Because of his almost lifetime friendship with Kaimetsu, Akagane aborted the mission and joined his friend. Personality Appearance Akagane is a tall man with fair skin. He has obsidian colored hair, which was slicked back, dark brown eyes, and a strong chin. However, during a mission, his left eye was cut and had become a white, milky color; he usually covers this up with an eyepatch. While still in the village, he wore a brown coat, or a dark grey fur-lined coat with white fur, black pants, and large black boots. He would usually keep his coat unzipped, showing his chest with his hands in his coat pockets. He also had a habit of zipping up his coat whenever he decided to kill the opponent. After joining the Akatsuki (Yang), he wore his cloak opened with a black turtleneck and grey pants. He also had inside pockets in his cloak, all of them having cigars. Abilities Nature Transformations Akagane is known for his powerful use in using Fire Release and Yin Release. With this, he could access a kekkei genkai known as Smoke Release. When using this kekkei genkai, Akagane can expel a large amount of smoke from his mouth, or his body; Akaganke has also shown to be able to use the smoke from his cigars for attacks. He can then manipulate the smoke to control the clouds of smoke, allowing him to move the cloud with willpower; since it reacts to only to his chakra signature. Depending on the type of smoke, which Akaganke can choose with sheer willpower, it can either burn the target, poison the target, induce hallucinations to the target, or even force a powerful genjutsu within the opponent. The genjutsu created by this technique has even been compared to the Tsukuyomi since it is almost impossible to leave the genjutsu, just like Tsukuyomi, because as long as the smoke is in the opponent's system, they cannot leave the genjutsu even by trying to dispel it manually. Akagane's signature technique is an improved version of smoke release, called Dark Smoke. This smoke is highly concentrated with Akagane's chakra. The techniques created with this smoke is much stronger than regular Smoke Release techniques, and the genjutsu produced with this are believed to be impossible to escape. The burns, and poisonous makeup, of this smoke has shown to be incredibly violent, making this illegal to use. Stats Category:DRAFT